runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Jhallan
|text1= Tale of the Muspah |item2= |text2= Ritual of the Mahjarrat }} Jhallan is een Mahjarrat. Net als alle andere Mahjarrats kwam hij van de planeet Freneskae waar hij naar Gielinor werd gebracht door de woestijn god Icthlarin. Jhallan was op een dag opeens verdwenen en werd door Azzanadra lafaard genoemd. Later blijkt het dat hij zich per ongeluk transformeerde in een Muspah en ingevroren zat in het ijs. De kleine Fremmennik Erjolf ontdekte hem, waar hij dacht dat het een armour was die hij kon gebruiken om zijn trials te voltooien. Biografie Net als andere Mahjarrats kwam Jhallan van de planeet Freneskae waar hij werd weggehaald door de woestijn god Icthlarin. Hij bracht Jhallan en de andere Mahjarrats naar Gielinor en gebruikte ze waarschijnlijk als slaven. Jaren later zag de god Zaros een enig nut in de Mahjarrats en wist ze naar zijn zijde toe te brengen. Waarschijnlijk beloofde hij ze meer macht of vernietigde Icthlarin. De Mahjarrat besloten om Zaros te volgen en Zaros wist dat ze erg machtig waren en gebruikte ze voor het leger. Dankzij de Mahjarrats veroverde hij gauw grote gebieden van Gielinor en werd hij de machtigste god van de Second Age. Jaren gingen voorbij en Zaros had het grootste rijk in Gielinor en wist de andere goden te weerstaan. De Mahjarrat Zamorak wilde meer macht en bedacht iets om Zaros te verslaan en zijn rijk over te nemen. Hij wist dat Jhallan hem niet zal volgen en trouw blijven aan Zaros. Daarom vertelde hij hem niets en zwoor samen met overige Mahjarrats, die hem wilde helpen om Zaros van de troon te werpen. Hij stal in het geheim de Staff of Armadyl en wist Zaros te verslaan en nam zijn rijk over. left|thumb|Jhallan, ingevroren in ijs Nu Zamorak Zaros's rijk had overgenomen, en Jhallan nog steeds trouw bleef aan Zaros, wist Jhallan dat hij gevaar liep en hij vluchtte hij naar het noorden. Vlak bij het dorp, wat nu bekend staat als Rellekka werd hij achtervolgd door Zamorak volgers. Hij vond een grot waar hij in ging en opeens veranderde hij zichzelf in een Muspah, een verzonnen wezen. Jaren gingen voorbij en uiteindelijk zat hij ingevroren in een groot blok ijs, in de gedaante van een Muspah. Jhallan's redding thumb|left|Een speler die de [[Muspah ontdooid]] De jonge Fremmennik Erjolf, probeert zijn Trials te voltooien. Hij vond en grot ten noordoosten van Rellekka waar hij een indrukwekkend armour met spijkers zag. Hij wilde dit gebruiken om indruk te maken om zo zijn Trials te voltooien. Hij vraagt jouw om help, om het blok ijs te laten smelten. Nadat je een weg hebt gevonden om het blok te laten smelten, zul je merken dat er het geen armour is maar een raar beest met 4 armen. Erjolf verwijst je door naar een historicus die je waarschijnlijk meer kan vertellen. Na het beschrijven van het beest zul je erachter komen dat het een Muspah is, en dat er een standbeeld van staat in de woestijn. Als je het standbeeld onderzoekt zul je erachter komen dat de Muspah eigenlijk een verzonnen fabeltje is. Nadat Ali the Wise je vertelt dat een wezen zich in een Muspah heeft veranderd door middel van machtige magie, zal hij vertellen dat je het ijs alleen kan ontdooien, met ongeveer dezelfde magie. Met de kracht van 4 sapphires zal het wel lukken. left|thumb|Jhallan in de vorm van een [[Muspah|100px]] Als je het ijs ontdooid zal Jhallan ontwaken. Hij merkt dat hij in een ander lichaam zit en erg zwak is. Hij zal zichzelf in zijn eigen gedaante toveren, als een Mahjarrat genaamd Jhallan. Hij zal opmerken, dat de Wildernis vernield is. Hij zal je vertellen dat dat ooit een prachtig paradijs was die alle goden zegende. Hij verteld je dat hij al duizenden jaren gevangen zit in het blok ijs waar hij dingen zag komen en gaan zoals de God Wars waar hij Zamorak zag vechten vol met haat en vuur. thumb|Jhallan, die zichzelf in een ijs blok tovert om het ritueel te voltooien en weer op kracht te komen Hij is erg zwak en wordt als maar zwakker. Om weer op krachten te komen moet hij het Ritual of rejuvenation uitvoeren ergens in het noorden. Hij vraagt echter jouw hulp omdat hij zelf te zwak is. Als je besluit om hem te helpen zag hij zichzelf naar een plek brengen ten noorden van Trollweiss Mountains, waarschijnlijk het noorden, waar vele Mahjarrats het over hadden. Hier vindt Ritual of rejuvenation plaatst. Hij kan dit alleen uitvoeren als in een koud gebied is. Als je de grot hebt gevonden zal hij je vertellen dat hij een bepaalde plek nodig heeft om het ritueel uit te voeren. Hier moet het donker, niet te warm, geen tunnel, geen monsters en geen water doorheen lopen. Deze plek zal in het zuidwesten van de grot te vinden te zijn. Als je 4 sapphires om hem heen doet kan hij beginnen met het ritueel, maar daarvoor zul je hem eerst overhalen om ervoor te zorgen dat de Fremmennik Erjolf, hem niet zult storen in het ritueel. Met zijn alle laatste krachten tovert hij een Muspah tail, als trofee voor Erjolf en brengt hij zichzelf in het ritueel door een ijs blok om zich heen e toveren. Hierin kan hij weer op krachten komen. Zemouregal omschreef Jhallan als één van de zwakste van hun ras. Zemouregal schaamt zich voor hem om hem een mahjarrat te noemen. 18de Ritual of Rejuvenation Tijdens de quest Ritual of the Mahjarrat kiest Lucien ervoor om Jhallan op te offeren, wat even later ook gebeurt. Vermeldingen In Postbag 38 wordt Jhallan vermeld. Hier wordt hij vermeld als een zwakke Mahjarrat, die zich steeds weer verschuilt. en:Jhallan Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Mahjarrat Categorie:Zaros Categorie:Zaros volgelingen